10 Things I Want to Know About Her
by TheGhostWhriter226
Summary: This is 10 Things He Doesn't Know About Me in Jared's POV. You don't have to read the one I have already completed, but you can if you haven't already. : Hope ya all like it!
1. I Want to Know Where She's Been All My L

**Okay, orginally, I was only to write the chapter where Jared finds out Kim's secret from Jared's POV, but last night I decided to write the entire story in his POV. The chapters should be posted sooner with smaller spaces of time between each post since I already wtrote the main outline of the story. I hope you like the story and please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or Percy Jackson!**

* * *

**Chapter One: I Want to Know Where She's Been All My Life**

**I step back take a look in your direction  
See in the reflection the same single man  
That had taken you for granted  
Like water in the desert I didn't think it'd happen  
But I guess it had to happen**

**Jared's POV**

You know that quote? The 'Life sucks, then you die' quote? Yeah, well, who ever made up that quote was high or something. When life sucks, you _don't_ die. You have to keep going even when you just want to stop and end it all. And to think I thought my life sucked _before _I turned into a werewolf. Yeah, you heard me. Werewolf. I'm not crazy, I swear! I turned into a furry wolf with a tail and a snout when my anger caused me to exploded and phase for the first time. And I had gotten so angry over something so stupid; my friend Paul said that there was a girl who sat next to me in my world history class when I knew for a fact that the seat next to mine was empty. That was when I phased into a werewolf. Paul as well.

Sam Uley is the alpha of our little pack. He phased alone and he had to figure everything out by himself. It's a surprised he didn't go insane. I would have for sure. But the three of us patrol the tribe's land and protect it from the Cold Ones. Which are also known as vampires, but we like to call them leeches. Sam phased when the Cullens came back to Forks. The Cullens are a "family" of vampires. The only reason why we tolerate them being so close to La Push is because they are "vegetarians" and don't drink human blood. We have a treaty with them, and so far they haven't broken it.

Paul and I missed the past three weeks of school. We had gotten control of our wolves and we didn't phase at the slightest thing that set us off. Paul had a much harder time than I did because he already had a small fuse to his temper. Now it was even smaller. Neither of us wanted to go back to school- we didn't see the point of it- but Sam ordered us to go, and you couldn't disobey the alpha's orders. So Monday morning found the two of us groaning and cursing Sam's name as we forced ourselves out of our beds and make our way to the local high school at a time that should be outlawed for people to be up at.

I fell asleep in most of my classes once I got all of my make up work. Maybe the teachers will go light on me while I work on everything that I missed…. It was worth a shot. When I got to my world history class, I knew that I was late, but I didn't care. History never did interest me so I doubt that I would be able to stay awake in this class. But when I walked into the classroom, the most wonderful smelling scent hit my nose and I was instantly alert. Where was it coming from? I _had_ to know! It smelled like…. Flowers… and pine. There was another smell as well, but I couldn't identify it.

I was brought out of my musing by Mr. Mallek, the teacher. "It's nice to see you here again Mr. Thail. Do you have a pass?" He asked, making his way to me. I dug through my pockets and handed him a slightly crumpled hall pass. My teacher of my previous class had held me back and lectured me for missing so much school. I had barely managed to keep my temper in check so I wouldn't phase and kill him.

As I made my way to my seat, I could hear the whispers that circled the room. The entire school really. I had changed quite a lot since turning into a werewolf. I had grown several inches, gain a lot of muscle, and I had to cut my long black hair until it was much closer to my head. The length of my fur corresponded to the length of my wolf's fur. According to the rumors, I had joined a cult, or started taking steroids, and several crazy, stupid things.

"Can I have the work I missed?" I asked so I wouldn't have to get it later. I planned on taking a nice nap from my seat in the back. "Yes, you can. See my after class. For the moment, take your seat and Kim will help you if you have any questions." Mr. Mallek said before going back to his teaching. I ignored him as I made my way to my seat. Startled, I noticed that there was someone sitting in the desk next to mine. But I could have sworn that there wasn't anyone before. _She must be new… _I mused to myself.

The closer I got to my seat and this strange, new girl, the enticing smell got _much_ stronger. I tried blocking out the scent, but it wasn't working very well.

I spent the rest of the period trying to figure out what else it smelled of besides pine and flowers. "Uhhh…. Kim…. What did I miss while I was… sick?" I said, hesitating every few words. I didn't want something to slip and for this girl to figure out what I was. Sam would _kill _me and then skin me alive if that ever happened. I was almost positive that Mr. Mallek said that the girl's name was Kim.

"You missed the Greeks and the Romans. You're really behind. It would be smart to get someone to tutor you." She said, her voice sounding like the voice of an angel. But how could I have a tutor? When I wasn't in school, I was patrolling, hardly leaving time for someone to help me catch up in class.

Then Kim looked up and our eyes met. It was like the entire world had stopped. I had tunnel vision and the only thing I could see is the dark haired beauty who sat in front of me. Everything that I once held dear or that mattered to me, was shoved away. This girl's happiness, wants, and needs became the most important thing to me. She alone held me to this planet. Not gravity, but her beauty and her love. And I knew that she would love me as much as I loved her. There would be no one else. This was it. She was the one who I wanted to marry and who I wanted to carry my pups. My life had completely turned upside down in a matter of a few minutes.

I didn't know how long I stared at her for, but the I heard the bell in the back of my head. I ignored it and continued to watch Kim. She shot out of her seat and was almost to the door before I could stop her. The only reason why she did stop was that Mr. Mallek had called to her, asking her to wait a moment. I hurriedly shoved my things into my backpack and got out of my seat so quickly that my chair almost fell backwards. I hurried to where they were standing. I didn't really pay attention to Mr. Mallek like I should have, but who could blame me when there was a goddess standing right in front of me! But I got the gist of what he was saying: that I would have to go to tutoring to catch up on all my missing work and that since Kim is there a lot, she would be able to help me. I beamed at the thought of spending even more time with her. I couldn't wait for the day when we would spend the entire day together! But this would work for now. As long I got to see my Kim everyday.

* * *

**Okay, so I put eveything I wanted to say at the top... I think. Can anyone guess the song?**

**Silentmusic226**


	2. I Want to Know How She's Friends With my

**iHola! Sorry its been so long since I have updated (any of my stories really) I have been SUPER busy and I only really have time for the role of 'reader'. Again, sorry, but I hope you will like what I have written for chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or Percy Jackson (no matter how much I really want top)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: ****I Want to Know How She Knows My Best Friend**

**If only you saw what I can see;**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**That you don't know**

**Jared's POV**

Kim smiled softly as Mr. Mallek wrote us passes to our next classes. The moment the pass was in her hands, she shot out of the room as quickly as she could. Which was pretty fast. I grabbed my pass and darted after her. "Kim!" I called out to her, quickly catching up with her. She may have been fast, but only a few of my large steps had me next to her.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't know. I like saying your name." I said, smiling. It was true; I liked saying her name. It felt perfect on my lips. Kim's cheeks darkened with a blush. "Your name is beautiful." I added, smirking when she blushed even harder. Her blush made her look even more beautiful.

"Kim! Did hell freeze over? I never thought I would see the day when you skipped class!" A voice called out. Kim stopped and we watched Paul walk towards us. My mind scrambled to keep up. Paul knew Kim? My goddess? How? Paul was considered to be the "bad boy" of the school and Kim… well, I could tell she was the quite, nerd type. Not, that I cared about that all. I actually thought it was wonderful that she cared so much about school. And if she didn't like talking, I could think of different things to do instead… After all, she was perfect just the way she was.

"I'm not skipping. And it will be the day when the Un- hell freezes over when you don't skip! I think two weeks is a record." Kim shot back, giving him a hug. A growl radiated from my chest and Paul gave me an odd look. I just glared at him. Kim stepped back and her action of placing her hand on Paul's face had my hands clenched tightly. "Are you sick? You're burning up." Kim asked, a worried frown on her face.

Paul laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm not sick. Trust me, if I was, I wouldn't be anywhere near here. And I am always this hot." I was just about to punch him in the face for flirting with my imprint, when Kim beat me to it. She hit Paul upside the head. "Shut up! You never were. I can see that your big head, cocky attitude, and you just being a dick hasn't gone away. Don't make me break you nose… again. You really need to get over yourself." I smiled hugely at her scolding words and her fiery attitude. I don't know, but somehow she looked even prettier, even when she blushed. But her next words burst my bubble and start to panic. "Ow Paul! What is your head made out of? Brick?"

"Let me see it!" I demanded, grabbing her hand as gently as I could. I expected it carefully, seeing if it was seriously hurt or not. It didn't looked like it was okay, but I didn't want to take any chances. If she was hurt, Paul was a dead man. I was devising different ways to get her to he nurse. Kim was blushing again and I decided that I loved that blush; especially when I put it there.

Paul started laughing. I glared at him. "What? Are you laughing at Kim?" I demanded. But Paul was laughing too hard to reply. All he managed to get out were the barely heard words, 'whipped…. Like…. Sam.' Kim hit him with her backpack. "Get to class idiot." she said before walking away to her next class, pulling me along. Paul was rolling on the ground, tears streaming down his face now. Sooner or later, I was going to grill him how he knew my goddess, how close they were, and if they had ever dated.

"What's going on between you and Paul? Why did you say you would break his nose?" I asked, wanting answers now. My question seemed to pull her from her thoughts. "Hmmmmm…? Oh, when we first officially met, Paul teased and bullied me for two weeks straight. I didn't let it bother me until he finally said something that made me snap. I warned him not to say anything else. When he did, I broke his nose; just like I had promised." She smiled proudly. Beautiful, smart, and badass. Could my imprint get any better?! "He wouldn't leave me alone after that, claiming he wanted to know how a girl like me could know how to throw a punch like that. After Paul got, I believe, four broken noses and over ten black eyes, we became friends." She finished saying. My jaw was close to touching the ground.

I was just about to tell her just how amazing she actually was when someone else called out her name once more. And I didn't know this person. We looked up to see a guy walk out of the shadows like he was a shadow. He was even dressed like a shadow; wearing all black with a black leather jacket and sliver skull ring. I growled and stepped in front of her, protecting her from… this thing. The boy- if that was what it was- walked up to Kim; ignoring me. "Kim, I need your help with something." He grabbed her wrist and my fingers itched to rip his dirty hands off her and break them all very painfully and slowly.

"I….Uhhh…. Have to go Jared. I'll see you around." Kim stumbled over her words, letting go of my hand and hurried away with that strange boy, glancing over her shoulder. I stood frozen in shock before I raced after them, following them outside the school before it disappeared completely. I returned to the school and retraced my steps and came to the same dead end. I stripped and phased, hoping that I would find something that I didn't see while in human form.

Even with my heightened scenes, I didn't find any trace of her. I growled, tearing a small tree apart with my razor sharp claws before howling mournfully. I couldn't believe that I had found and lost my imprint all in the same day!

* * *

**What did you guys think?! Let me know ASAP. Who can guess the song? (Its kinda ovbious.) I also need song ideas for the other chapters. Check out its sister story (10 Things He Doesn't Know About Me) to know where I am headed with it if you haven't already read it. **

**Here is to all the AWESOME people who commented: Reldanfiregirl, melissaswilliamore13, ThePowerOfRandomnes1, crazyblonde13 aaaaannnnnnnnddddd SilentTalker2000! Thanks so much guys with your comments!**

**I have two very important questions.**

**1) Should I change the character from Jared to Kim, so more people will see it?**

**2) How many of you have read the Mark of Athena? My friend is not answering her phone and I need someone to compare notes with! 0.o**

**Thats all. If you didn't read the note at the top, read it. Just to be on the safe side. **

**Remember! Fan, Comment, and Follow!**

**Silentmusic226**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I know its been a while. Please forgive me! o.0 Sorry this is gonna be short. Hope ya'll like it and please tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**I Want to Know Where She Went**

**When you're lost and eyes are blind,**

**too I will find you, **

**I will find you**

**Soon the stars will start to shine throughI will find you, **

**I will find youThere ain't no stoppin' me now**

**Jared's POV**

Upon hearing my howl, both Paul and Sam phased and joined me in my head. _Jared! What are you doing out f school? _Sam asked, his voice hard.

_I lost her scent! I can't find her!_ I cried, my thoughts not straight.

_Who? Is there a leech?_ Sam demanded, sniffing the air, searching for the sticky sweet stench that marks a vampire as to what they were.

_Kim,_ I sighed her name, her beautiful face coming to my mind. Sam's thoughts froze before he spoke slowly. _Did you imprint on this girl?_

_Yes, he did! _Paul chuckled, answering for me. Sam didn't say anything except to congratulate me and that he would speak to me later.

Together, we searched for hours, only to come up empty handed. Or rather, empty pawed. As more and more time passed, the more frustrated and angry I became. Sam finally ordered us to take a break after I snapped at Paul and nearly pushed him off the cliff when I started to believe that he wasn't searching hard enough. We phased back, got dressed and walked into Sam and Emily's house. Emily was Sam's imprint and long-time girlfriend. Their story was a long, sad one. No one really talked about how Emily _really _got those scars on her face.

We had just walked into the kitchen we the phone rang. Emily answered it. I didn't really pay attention to who was the phone (my thoughts were focused on where to search next to my missing imprint) until Emily said, "I could send Sam or one of the guys up to get you Kim. What are you doing in Seattle? How did you get there if you didn't drive?"

I scrambled from my seat, it nearly falling to the floor. Emily glared at me. "What?! How did she get to Seattle?!" I shouted.

"I just asked her. Give her time to respond! If you don't stop trying to take the phone out of my hand, I'll… I'll…" Emily tried to threaten as I tried to grab the phone from her hands. Paul beat me to it. Sam glared at the both of us and tried to pull Emily to his side.

"Threatening the wrong person Kim. And plus, you couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to!" Paul scoffed. Kim said something because Paul pulling the phone away from his ear and pressed a button before saying, "You're on speaker. What's going on Kim? You always argue with me, telling me that I have a big head." Paul said.

"Huh? What? You have a big head Paul and a _huge_ ego to go with it. I suggest that you get rid of it." Kim sounded very distracted, as if she wasn't even paying attention to the conversation. Emily looked very worried whereas I was nearly freaking out. Was she in danger?

"Kim, what's going on? Is something wrong?" Sam asked, taking control.

"Depends on how you look at it. Emily, I don't need a ride anymore. I'll just walk. I plan on going over to your place when I get back to La Push. If I don't show up by tomorrow, tell my dad what happened. And I am sorry about all this. Does Sam know? If you tell him, that's up to you. I don't really care." Kim said before hanging up. But seconds before she ended the call, we heard her curse.

We all looked to Emily who face was pale as a bloodsucker's. "Oh this isn't good." She mumbled.

"Emily? What is she talking about? What does she want you to tell me?" Sam asked Emily. She winced. "I can't tell you. If you want to know, you will have to get Kim to tell you. And if you start bothering her, I won't kiss you ever again." Emily threatened. It was Sam's turn to turn pale. We snickered at him until he snapped his eyes on us and ordered, "The same goes for you. You will not bother Kim about telling the truth about… whatever. If I heard that you did, you will know what hell is really all about." We nodded our heads in agreement quickly. I wasn't planning on trying to make her tell me, but there was no telling with Paul.

She started chewing on a fingernail, something she did when she was thinking really hard about something. There are things that come with sharing minds with two other guys. This was one of the downsides. You end up knowing things you didn't really want to know in the first place.

"Well? Go look for her! Just wait at the edge of the boarder until nine. Then come back. I will call you if she makes it here." Emily shooed us out of the house. Sam lingered to kiss her on the lips before joining us in our wolf forms. I raced around La Push, unable to stand still for long.

It was almost nine o'clock when we picked up a faint trace of Kim's scent. I howled in happiness and victory as I shot off, following it closely. It led me directly to Emily's house. How had she gotten past us without us knowing? I phased and dressed, quickly climbing up the porch steps, excited to see my personal goddess.

We came in time to hear part of their conversation. "No, he isn't." Emily objected, smirking.

"What did you do or tell him?" We heard Kim ask.

"She told me that she wouldn't kiss me if I kept bothering you." Sam said, standing in the doorway, frowning at Emily. Kim laughed. "Way to go Emily!"

He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Emily. Paul and I quickly followed him Paul went for the food sitting on the table and I went straight to Kim once I found her sitting on the counter. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my nose in her hair, sniffing her. She seemed alright, besides a strange metallic tint to her scent. I was just thankful that she was alright and right where she belonged; my arms where I could be able to protect her from anything that came our way.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Remember, vote, comment, favorite!**

**Oh! One more thing! Contest for anyone who is intrested in making a cover for me for this story!**

**Silent**


End file.
